The Walk
by missy52061
Summary: Rick and Kate take a walk with their kids. A fluffy story (you'll probably need to brush your teeth) for a #CastleFanFicMonday, and because we have 1 more week to go! I still don't own Castle, and I still wish I did!


They had arrived at the house in the Hamptons in the middle of a rainstorm on Friday, and the rain didn't stop until Saturday night. They had managed to have fun in spite of the weather – Disney and Star Wars movie marathons had been huge successes – but when they woke up on Sunday morning to no more rain, they decided to go for a walk. The sun was trying very hard to shine, but right now, the clouds were winning that battle. They needed to bundle up a bit, each of them in hoodies and jeans instead of shorts and tee shirts, but they were outside, taking a walk on the beach.

The kids – 5 year old Jamie and 2 year old Hannah – were currently holding onto Rick and Kate's hands, but Kate figured that wouldn't last long. They were well behaved kids, but they had been cooped up inside for a while, and they wanted to run, and jump, and Kate knew it. It seemed that as soon as she had that thought, Jamie's hand slipped out of hers, and he looked up at her. She nodded, and he ran a little bit ahead. He knew their rules by now – he couldn't go too far ahead, he shouldn't get to close to the ocean and they needed to be able to see him – and he stuck to them. Kate saw Hannah let go of Rick's hand, and try to catch up to her brother. She was giggling as he waited for her. They walked together, Jamie slowing his steps for his little sister.

Rick turned to Kate and grinned at her. She could almost feel his pride in their kids from here. It still amazed her that these two little people were their kids. Every time she came home from the precinct and saw her family – her family! – her heart swelled. Most nights, she would smell dinner cooking and the kids would come running as soon as they heard the key in the lock. Rick would bring up the rear, and it was hard to imagine that anyone could smile as widely as he did. Unless it was her, going down her knees and gathering her babies in her arms and smothering their faces with kisses.

Or there would be the nights when she came home late. When she opened the door, their home would be dimly lit, and it would be quiet. Rick would be in the living room watching television with the volume down or in his office writing. But as soon as he heard the click of her heels, he'd get up and meet her. He might have some dinner for her to warm up or he might just hug her tightly while kissing her cheek. He knew she'd always go upstairs and check on the kids. She'd walk into Hannah's room, and look at her little girl sleeping in her crib. She was just about ready for a big girl bed, but Kate was holding out as long as she could. So she'd lean into the crib, kiss her baby girl, and go into Jamie's room.

And as soon as she walked into his room, her smile would get bigger. Jamie's room was a testament to his love of the New York Mets. From the moment he was born, his grandpa Jim (and his mother) talked baseball to him. And Jamie soaked it up like a sponge. So it was no surprise to anyone when he asked for a baseball room. And when Kate would look at him asleep in his bed, she'd often laugh out loud. The boy played hard and he slept hard. She usually had to rearrange his body as well as his bedding.

As she watched, their kids stopped walking and started to gather shells. Rick looked over at Kate and she could imagine what he was thinking at that moment. She knew she was thinking of their first visit to the Hamptons all those years ago. That crazy trip when _they_ were new; when almost no-one knew they were a couple. That crazy trip when a dead body fell into the pool just as they were going to skinny dip; when they solved a murder and grew even closer. And that crazy trip ended up being wonderful when they were finally able to be alone and take a walk on the beach and collect shells; shells that Rick turned into a memory and into something that made her smile.

Now it was their kids finding shells and saving them. She and Rick had just caught up to them so Hannah kept handing the shells she found to Rick, and he would put them in his pockets. Jamie put the first few he found in his pockets until no more would fit, so he gave some to Kate. She and Rick would ooh and ahh over them before putting them away. Kate made a mental note to ask Rick about taking these shells and making them a memory too.

A little while later, they all turned around and went back to the house. Rick and Kate made a great big breakfast, and soon they were packing up the car for the trip back to the city. The smooth car ride always put the kids to sleep, but Kate turned around and checked anyway. Once she looked at her sleeping babies long enough, she turned back around and told her husband, "I want to try to have another baby."

 **A/N: This was supposed to be a prompt fill for a faithful reader and reviewer, TORONTOSUN. The prompt was:** _ **I have an idea, for a one shot, in season 5, they just go for a walk, hand in hand**_ **. But I did it from memory, and all I remembered was the walk part. I hope this is okay!**


End file.
